I woke up in house of anubis
by KissAndAWish
Summary: one minute Jenna is playing in her back garden with her best friends next thing she knows she passes out and wakes up in Anubis house. all her friends are the same but different. why is she so drawn to the attic and where has her twin sister Jenny gone? this is set around the start of the mystery season 1.


**Ok so this is a rough idea of a story! Review or follow and I shall make another chapter for you guys! Sorry the first half won't make too much sense **

**p.s this is set in season one roundabout start of sibuna time**

* * *

Me and my best friends all sat on the wall in my back garden.

"Right three, two, one pose!" Phoebe screamed as she clicked the camera. We all pulled funny faces and poses and by we I mean

Molly: one of my best friends, she is a fashonista. I have known her all my life can be a bit of a typical blond.

Phoebe: my other best friend. She is always happy but is a little jealous of Melissa and Sam.

Melissa: I haven't known Melissa for too long but we have become really good friends. She loves to know people and is all ways happy to help.

Sam: He is like Melissa but a little more shy and soft.

Alex: he pranks people twenty four seven, he can all ways lighten the mood. He is Simon's wing man

Simon: My best friend that's a boy. He has all ways talked to me and never put me down. He has been there for me. He seems to not care but he is just as soft as anyone.

Jade: a crazy tuff chick who is not scared of anything, but she is really sensitive. Especially about her twin sister Judy.

Jamie: the sports man, he loves to do all sports all day every day. He's closer to Selena.

Selena: super shy and smart. She has an answer to every question.

Then there's me Jenna Ray and my twin sister Jenny. I have dyed plum coloured hair with deep blue eyes. I'm not the skinniest of girls but hay I like food. I live with my Dad, Mum and little sister Angle. She's 5 months tomorrow and Jenny obviously.

After hours of playing in the garden, and a water fight started by Simon and Alex, we had to say are goodbyes. My head started to throb and my knees go weak. Molly spotted it first.

"Hay Jenna are you ok?" I shake my head before my knees gave way. I collapsed into Simon's arms. They all started to blur, someone shouted for my Dad before my eyes shut pulling me into darkness

All I could feel was falling, I couldn't stop it went on for days. Until I could hear someone.

"Come on Jen wake up. The house is not the same without you." Someone grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back.

"Jenna, Jenna! Can you hear me?" I force my eyes open. All I can see is white walls and white lights.

"yes I can now stop shouting" all I could hear was SQUEEE, ok so that's Molly then. Yep her blond hair came into view

"Hay Molls what happened? Where is Jenny?" She looked completely confused.

"No its Amber remember? You went down to the cellar when you came out you blacked out right in the middle of me and Mick's reunion party! You have been like this for a week now" she stroked my hair.

"Oh come on Molly! Who put you up to this? Was it Simon or Alex?" she just continued stroking my hair. Molly or Amber was about to answer when everyone else walked in.

Selena was the first to talk "Jenna your awake!" she smiled

"Can you tell Molly to knock it of Selena" her smiled vanished

"Who?" they were all puzzled. Simon looked at me

"What's our names and how do you know us?" what why is he asking me this?

"Ok you strange boy." The all laughed a little "your Simon. I met you through Alex" I say as I pointed at him. I next pointed to Sam "You're Sam and you're deeply in love Melissa, but you're both too embarrassed to admit it." At that point their faces flash a deep red.

"What about us?" Jamie asked. I'm starting to freak out now

"Ok Jamie your freaking me out now what's happening?" no one spoke "Jade were is Jenny and Phoebe?" The monitor next to my bed started to beep really fast, this must have alerted the nurses because everyone was gone and I was surrounded by nurses and doctors.

Later that day a tanned women and a tall old man walked in. I could tell they knew me, or at least the lady did.

"Oh sweaty your ok!" she ran out and hugged me. I feel like I'm on a reality show and someone is going to pop out and yell that I have been tricked.

So it turns out I'm going back to this school I live in. The doctors said that when I went in to a coma I created an imaginary world in my subconscious; to be honest I don't think it's true. Any way they said it's better to go home and carry on as normal.

It took a while to be discharged but we finally were and on our way to Anubis house. The taxi pulled up to a grand looking house with big doors and wide windows. Trudy, my house mother, said that all the students are at school so I am sharing a room with Amber (Molly) and Nina (not sure who she is yet). I entered our huge bedroom. One bed was behind the door looked like Mellissa bedroom the other bed near the far corner that bed looked identical to Molly's bedroom. There was a bed in between. This must be mine then, the bed was set up similar to mine at home. Part of the wall was covered in cartoon wallpaper then there was wonky photo frames full of pictures. My bed spread was red with white spots; I had a small pink bunny on top of my pillow. I flopped down on my bed; I was pocked in the back with something under my bed covers. I stripped it back reviling a red leather diary. I opened the last page.

_Why are they going up into the attic and down to the cellar? It seems I'm the only one who notices of some reason. I followed once and they went up and locked the doors there's something there not telling me. I'm going up to the attic now wish me luck _

_-Jenna_

That's it then I'm going into the attic. I sprung up from my bed and started to walk out when a picture caught my eye. There was me and everyone sitting on my garden wall, apart from Jenny. This picture is the only thing the same as before. I walk out into the corridor and spot the door to the attic I think. The door was locked so I pulled out my paperclip, ever since I was little I was told to bring a paperclip every were in case I got locked in some were, after fiddling with the lock I managed to pry it open.

The attic was cold and dark. The door slammed shut, causing me to drop my paperclip which fell down a crack. Dam it; the door had automatically locked its self. Well this is just great, might as well use the time to look around. After looking through a lot of rubbish I decided there was no use someone was bound to come looking for me soon. I sat in the corner of the room hidden, in case victor guy came looking.

I was woken up by voices.

"Thank goodness your both here I thought I was going to get eaten by a ghost!" its Molly I'm mean Amber. Melissa I'm mean Nina, jesses this is getting confusing, quickly shushed Amber who was wearing garlic? Nina followed on by asking what she was doing here. Are they red high hills?

"These are my lucky hills!" she said as if stating the obvious. Fabien was not happy to see Amber.

"Why aren't you wearing them?" time to make an entrance.

"Durr because she won't be able to run a way in them!" All three turn to see me step out the shadows. Nina's face turned white "how long have you been there?" I smile

"Long enough to know you're up to something. I want answers!"

* * *

**Ok so that's it. Will need a lot of work but it will be good!**


End file.
